


Первая из многих вещей, что ты покажешь мне

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они смотрели на отражения друг друга, и Тони сказал:<br/>— Вы красивый мужчина, доктор Беннер. Вы знаете это?<br/>А потом это случилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первая из многих вещей, что ты покажешь мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The First of Many Things You'll Show Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248941) by [ChibiYoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda). 



> Примечание: Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит"! ;-) Просто считайте это моим вам ~~подарком~~ реком на англофик.

Возможно, худшей стороной бегства было одиночество.

Брюс контактировал с людьми. Это было необходимо, чтобы выжить. Но минимальные контакты для того, чтобы добыть деньги, еду или ночлег, были далеки от настоящих человеческих отношений. Брюс не мог иметь друзей. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. До тех пор, пока он не убедится, что рядом с ним они будут в безопасности. Он не собирался экспериментировать на ничего не подозревающих людях. А раскрывать, кем, а вернее, чем он был, было небезопасно для него самого. Кроме того, каждый, кто узнал бы об уродливой стороне Брюса, совершенно точно сбежал бы, сверкая пятками.

Вот так вот. Брюс не мог иметь друга - или быть другом, - просто потому, что это было слишком опасно для всех. Конец истории.

Так он остался одиночкой. А иногда к одиночкам относились с таким же презрением, как и человеку, который был известным монстром. Они были темными личностями, эти одиночки. Всегда сами по себе, не желают вести разговор, уклончиво отвечая на вопросы. Лучше держаться от них подальше. Но одиночки, как правило, становятся отличными наблюдателями. Они застревают на задворках общества и наблюдают, как человеческий род шныряет в лабиринте в поисках сыра.

Брюс сидел за одним из столиков, стоящих на улице возле небольшого кафе. Он потягивал чай и изучал окружающий мир. Через пару столиков от него болтали две женщины. Одна стояла спиной к Брюсу, но он прекрасно мог видеть ее подругу. Та была красивой женщиной с длинными темными волосами и веселой улыбкой. Он начал представлять себе, как приятно было бы иметь возможность посидеть с ней, и поговорить, и посмеяться, и быть ... нормальным.

Он не осознавал, что пялится. Он ничего такого не имел в виду. Но, должно быть, так и было, потому что глаза брюнетки вдруг поймали его взгляд. Смущенный, он попытался сохранить хладнокровие, и вежливо улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ, но в следующий же момент выражение ее лица стало настороженным, и она отвернулась.

Брюс вздохнул. Как обычно, но все к лучшему.

***  
Так это и есть Тони Старк, подумал Брюс, когда вышеупомянутый, едва появившись на мостике Хелликарьера, мгновенно захватил все внимание. Конечно, Брюс знал, кто такой Старк. Был ли кто-нибудь, кто не знал? Выдающийся человек, гений. Если верить желтой прессе, которая время от времени попадалась на глаза Брюсу, то дипломатично Тони Старка называли "эксцентричным".

Этому человеку не потребовалось много времени, чтобы подойти к Брюсу. Брюс не успел опомниться, как Старк был перед ним, пожимая ему руку и бестактно используя в болтовне такие слова, как "беспрецедентный" и "ярость монстра". Его глаза были яркими, как звезды, а рука - теплой, как солнце. Брюс был настолько ослеплен им, что все, что ему удалось пролепетать, это невнятное "Спасибо".

Затем Тони поднял голову и мгновение изучал Брюса. Он выпустил его руку и сказал:  
— Я не хотел вас оскорбить… но я действительно сказал то, что думал, — затем он подмигнул Брюсу.

И, возможно, Фьюри заговорил в этот момент. Брюс не мог вспомнить.

***  
Делить лабораторию со Старком было похоже на попытку работать в разгар торнадо. Тони говорил. Много. И шутил. Много. И испытывал терпение. Часто. Все в этом человеке было возведено в десятую степень. Но он был захватывающим. Абсолютно.  
Они обсуждали, казалось бы, очевидные различия, или сходства, между кругом света в груди Тони и гигантским узлом гнева в душе Брюса, когда Тони резко спросил:  
— Вы так делаете из-за всех, или из-за меня?  
Брюс был сбит с толку.  
— Что?  
Тони продолжал болтать:  
— Поскольку я не видел, чтобы вы делали из-за кого-то еще, я начинаю думать ...  
— О чем вы говорите? — Брюс совершенно не имел понятия, что Тони имел в виду.  
— Идите за мной, — скомандовал Тони.

Он вывел Брюса из лаборатории и повел по коридору, через все комнаты, в ванную.

Внутри было пусто. Тони осторожно положил руки на плечи Брюса, разворачивая его к зеркалу. Они стояли перед ним, Тони позади Брюса, его руки все еще лежали у того на плечах.

Они смотрели на отражения друг друга, и Тони сказал:  
— Вы красивый мужчина, доктор Беннер. Вы знаете это?

А потом это случилось. Брюс покраснел. Но не обычным розовым. Румянец Брюса имел мягкий оттенок зеленого. Похоже на фисташки со вкусом заварного крема, которые Тони любил, как ребенок, и не ел целую вечность.

Тони думал, что это восхитительно.

Брюс и понятия не имел, что может так краснеть – до этого момента.

Тони ответил на изумленный взгляд Брюса теплой улыбкой.

— Когда это случилось на мостике, я подумал, что разозлил вас. Но теперь я не думаю, что дело в этом.

Будет еще несколько случаев, когда румянец Брюса будет вызван кем-то другим, а не им, но Тони решил игнорировать эти аномалии. И по сей день он настаивает на том, что Брюс краснеет зеленым только для него.


End file.
